


Dan reads Carry On

by they_stare_i_ship



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_stare_i_ship/pseuds/they_stare_i_ship
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Daniel reads Carry On and has some feelings.





	Dan reads Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post here. God i'm nervous   
> I wrote this years ago. it's terrible   
> im sorry  
> (You'll enjoy this more if you've read the book Carry On by Rainbow Rowell)

"Phil!" said Dan walking in to the lounge.

"What?" replied Phil not taking his eyes off the laptop on his lap.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend." Dan said moving the laptop from his lap and sitting there.

"Yes I agree , since you basically screamed at me for disturbing you while you were reading." Phil pouted.

"But I want to be your terrible boyfriend"

"Uhh- Dan you kind of already are-" Phil tried to say.

Dan didn't let him finished " I'm sorry. You're the centre of my universe. Everything else spins around you." said Dan kissing the pout off his face.

"So I take it you finished the book and the couple got together . Is that why you're kissing me ?" said Phil trying to stay angry.

"Everything makes me wanna kiss you , haven't you figured that out yet? Crowley you're thick." Dan giggled. Phil gave him a soft smile.

"I feel like you quoted something but I don't know what."

"I did. You have to read the book. " Said Dan smiling

"Is the book the reason why you're so happy right now?" asked Phil.

"Yes , please read it. It reminded me of you."

"How come? I thought it was about magic."

"Well there's this character who has black hair and pale skin. He's a vampire and- - I don't wanna spoil it YOU HAVE TO READ IT."

"Okay later."

"No you don't understand, this book reminded me of us. Of how you make me feel." Said Dan looking at Phil.

"Dan Howell are you comparing me to a book?" asked Phil stunned.

"NO! Just hear me out. 18 year old Dan saw the famous youtuberAmazingPhil . My thoughts were something like this when I fell for you

Blue eyes

Black hair           

The fact the Phil Lester is the most famous youtuber alive. That no one has a chance with him , especially not me.

The fact that Phil Lester  _actually_  wants to be my friend.

And I'm  _hopelessly_  in love with him."

Phil was staring at him now unblinking.

Dan looked in his eyes and said , " I just really love you okay?"

Dan leaned in closer to Phil , staring at his blue eyes. Phil closed the gap between them. Dan shut his eyes and his hands cupped Phil's face as Phil pulled him even closer in his lap.

After they broke apart , Phil said, "And for the record I really love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters of carry on or Dan and Phil for that matter


End file.
